


The whole family

by pokeranger21



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/F, i started wriing this before the trailer of the second part of season 3 came out, probaly will have some aspects of season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: The Tracy's have finally got their father back, but the hood still stands in their way of becoming a whole family once again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Back to earth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story before the second part of thunderbirds came out. I hope you enjoy it all the same though.

Scott Tracy stepped out of the rocket and took a deep breath. It felt good to be back on the island again, he looked behind him and saw his brothers Virgil, John and Alan step out along with Kayo and Brains and last but not least...his father. After finding footage that he was still alive they had made a replica of the ZERO X and went to go get him. Kayo and Brains went along because Kayo missed him and Brains came as technological support. Grandma stayed behind to keep Gordon company. Even though Gordon had recovered after the accident with the chaos crew, Scott still felt like he should stay on the island just to make sure, even though Gordon had argued he agreed as space wasn't his environment and he often felt space sick if up there for too long. Scott made a mental note to thank Gordon, if it wasn't for him then they never would have found their dad's message and braman would be in the hands of the hood.

"How does it feel to be back dad?" John asked his father, he left 5 on auto and took EOS with him so she could 'meet the family' in a way and also help Brains.

"It feels...weird after so many years" Jeff admitted "it's better then I remember"

"come on, let's meet up with Gordon and grandma, they'll be waiting for us," Virgil said leading the way and Scott took a moment to look at his family. It was complete again and he hoped it would stay that way. He quickly joined them in the elevator that would take them to the lounge. But to their surprise instead of Grandma or Gordon waiting for them, instead, they saw that the living room had looked like it had been in a tornado. Cushions were everywhere, lamps were knocked over, the stairs were damaged, chess pieces everywhere, even MAX was on the floor deactivated.

"What happened?" Alan asked

"Gordon? Grandma?" Scott yelled hoping for an answer, but when he was met with silence he felt his heart plummet.

"Guys, look at this" John said, he was fiddling with the table in the middle of the lounge and it was flashing red. Soon the screen cleared and they could see Gordon being held down by two men and was struggling to break free when suddenly someone they all hated came into view.

"The Hood" Virgil growled. The Hood walked up to Gordon and seemed to be talking, but there wasn't any sound. Gordon made some sort of comment that seemed to enrage the hood and he nodded. One of the henchmen came forward and plunged a syringe into Gordon's arm and then he became limp. The Hood then came another signal and the henchmen carried Gordon out and then the footage ended.

"where's grandma?" kayo wondered

"I-I-I-'ll a-a-contact Lady p-p-Penelope" Brains offered and opened up the link to their london agent

"Bains, thank goodness you're all alright"

"Penelope, what happened?" Jeff asked

"Jeff, good to see you again. Well, a few days ago I invited Grandma Tracy to come over for some tea. She accepted so Parker drove FAB 1 to pick her up. Then a few hours later the emergency alarms go off that Tracy island has been invaded. Luckily I was able to get the feed up in time to see the Hood enter the house. I immediately contacted the GDF but they were too late, the Hood was long gone by the time they arrived. I'm sorry"

"it's alright, it wasn't your fault" John assured Penelope "how's grandma?"

"she's alright"

"how long ago did this happen?" Scott asked in his IR commander voice

"three, four days ago" Penelope said apologetically "I'm sorry you only just found out when this is meant to be a happy reunion. I meant to tell you sooner but I couldn't reach you"

"what about the birds?!" Jeff asked with worry

"d-d-don't worry m-mister Tracy" Brains said from where he had activated MAX who had let out a startled beep "I-I-I found a way to hide the birds"

Brains led them to his lab and took out a box with a lock.

Phew, they didn't get the birds," Virgil said in relief

"but they did get our brother" Scott angrily shot back

"Hey, I'm trying to be optimistic!"

"what's optimistic about this?! the Hood has our brother!"

"that at least we have our birds to help us"

"except we have to track him down first, and how can we do that if we don't have Gordon's signal?"

"Stop being such a downer"

"I'm not, I'm just saying"

"We have to look on the bright side. that's what Gordon would have wanted"

No-one said a word during the argument and Virgil looked down quickly after the last comment.  
"err, how are the birds in there? aren't they a little too...big?" Jeff asked, breaking the silence

Brains said nothing except opened the box and taking out a tiny Thunderbird1. He then took it and placed it on its launchpad, then he tapped it and stepped back, suddenly Thunderbird 1 was back to its normal size.

"how...what..huh?" Jeff asked confused

"I-I-I-I invented t-t-tiny disks t-that could e-e-either shrink o-o-r g-grow objects. (like what ant-man uses).

"what if someone steals the box?"

"don't' worry dad," Alan said reassuringly "Brains built it so only he can unlock the box and unshrink the birds"

"that's good, for now, we have to contact cornel Casey" Jeff commanded and Scott clenched his fists. He was going to make the Hood pay for firstly taking his father from their family and now taking his little brother.


	2. Getting answers

"what do you mean we can't help?" Scott said in disbelief, after getting the birds back to their normal size, and indroducing thunderbird S to jeff, the family gathered in the lounge and contacted cornel casey and demanded to know what happen. after she welcomed jeff back, she wasn't able to provide any new information. After jhon declared that he was going stright back up to TB5 and get EOS to help, she woulnd't allow it.

"John, I know you want to help find your misssing brother but don't forge your father has been missing for 8 years, spend some time with him and help him to get used to earth's gravity again and the GDF will do our best to help" she suggested and as much as scott wanted to argue that he wanted gordon here so they could all be together again, he knew that she was right. and they still had to get grandma but penolpe and parker were bringing her to the island.

"fine, but if you find anything..."

"we'll inform you if we get any leads" she assured them with a small smile and cut off the transmission, declaring the conversation was over, leaving a heavy silence in the room.

"so, what's been going on since I left?" Jeff asked his remaining sons.

"well, the hood attacked our home, we found out he's kayo's uncle, we put the hood in jail, we got a new enemy called the machanic, we out the TV-21, the hood escaped and is now working with the chaos crew" Alan summed up

"you found the TV-21? I thought it was lost forever" Jeff said in disbelief thinking back to the last tine he had seen his ship.

"we did...until the mechanic blew it up and tore Thunderbird 4 in two" Virgil interrupted his thoughts

"was gordon ok?" Jeff asked in alarm a vision of Gordon being trapped in his own ship while it was being torn apart.

"yeah, he managed to bring TV-21 back to the surface until the mechanic stole it from us" Scott said clenching his fists tightly

"how did you get my SOS? I was hoping someone would find it after the calypso came back to earth. Luckily I remembered the codes for braman and sent them, hoping someone would receive them"

The brothers, Kayo and Brains looked at each other, wondering how to start as they nearly lost a member during this process and they still haven't quite recovered from it.

"well, we rescued the calypso after it returned from it's journey, but it came too early and the piolts were still in hypersleep, so Brains, Scott and Alan went up to rescue them..." Virgil started

"but a meteor damaged the engines so we had to evacute the pilots, but they wouldn't leave without the data so we had to take them and the data with us. After getting the information out, then we told braman to crash it into the ocean..." Alan continued

"...but then for some reason braman kept sending an SOS, which kept Gordon and Virgil up all night and then it called for international rescue, so Gordon went to recieve him..." Kayo added

"but the calypso landed in the maridara vent shields where my signals couldn't fully reach, so he was kinda on his own, then he ran into the chaos crew..." Jhon slowly added getting to the part everyone hated the most

"he immediately alerted us, we told him to get out of there but he decided to get braman while kayo alerted the GDF and flew there in Shadow..." Scott said while still clentching his fists

"anyway...it was silent after Gordon's last transmission until he activated his emergency code..." Virgil said quietly

"what?!" Jeff said in alarm, he had installed the emergency codes but hoped they would never have to be used.  
"we tried to get in touch, but he wouldn't answer, and the sensors were indicating that he was injured as his pulse was weak, so Scott, Virgil and Alan left in TB2 along with Penelope to grab him..." Jhon said barely audible his eyes swarming with unshed tears.

"Scott and Alan loaded the pods and dove down with me to go get him" Penelope added, the family turned and saw that Penelope had arrived with Parker and Grandma Tracy

"mom" Jeff whispered

"Jeff" Grandma Tracy whispered back

Both mother and son embraced each other while everyone else stayed silent and watched the happy reunion

"What happened next?" Jeff asked as soon as their guests were settled in, everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"well...after we dove down, we found Gordon...but he was trapped in his own bird and there were multiple rocks that had crushed TB4 so much that you could barely recognize her and he was still unconscious," Alan said wrapping his arms around himself

"We were all worried when we saw him like that, even more, worried when grandma said that his pulse was getting weaker, so we quickly lifted up the rocks while Penelope freed him," Scott said wrapping an arm around Alan

"then we quickly loaded him into TB2 and took him straight to the hospital where he had to undergo surgery for a few hours, he had several broken ribs, his leg and arm were also broken and his neck was dislocated and he had a pretty bad concussion. While we were waiting for kayo chased down the hood." Penelope added

"I nearly had him when he suddenly dropped braman, I was going to continue pursuing him but luckily brains convinced me to go get him, if he didn't then...we never would have found the SOS." Kayo finished the story

Jeff was amazed, they had all grown up so much in the 8 years he was gone and had taken international rescue to a whole new level, he was proud of all of them. As the others told him of how they found out about the Zero-X, he thought back to when he was in trapped in space thinking about his family laughing and spending time with each other. He hoped it would be like that again soon.

location unknown *

Gordon groaned as he was thrown to the floor, landing on his new bruises and shifted as the door slammed shut leaving him in darkness. He wondered over to the sink and splashed water over his face avoiding the mirror, for it would show that his face was covered in bruises and burns during the hood's torture sessions. He didn't know long he had been here, but he hoped that his brothers had arrived safely with their father.

'I hope they're ok' he thought as he slowly made his way to his bed, being careful with his injuries hoping to get some sleep before the hood came for him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter will be the video footage


	3. The video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i realize that brains didn't do any talking in the last chapter, but that's because he was busy trying to help find Gordon by recovering the video so anyhow...

Gordon frowned at MAX from across the board, eyes narrowing he slowly moved his bishop and claimed MAX's knight, grinning triumphally he leaned back in his chair and watched MAX move his queen and took his rook and held up a sign that said 'check'. Gordon blinked and began to assess his next move, he was so deep on his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps or the door opening until MAX let out a startled beep as he crashed to the floor, and Gordon was grabbed from behind and a hand was clamped to his mouth, he tried to protest but the hand prevented him for talking and he was dragged away from the table and onto the floor. The men holding forced him onto his knees and he struggled to break free from their tight grip but a familiar cold voice stopped him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Gordon Tracy? where's your family?"

Gordon glared at the Hood, not saying a word even though the goon had removed his hand.

"now, Gordon," the hood said extending his hand and running it through his hair, sending shivers of disgust up his spine "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. your choice" the hand stopped running through his hair and instead he grabbed it. hard. Gordon let out an involuntary cry of pain as the Hood pulled his head up to face him. "I know your brothers' are not on the island Gordon, they haven't been called anywhere as the GDF announced that they were out of action for a while" while the hood was talking, Gordon carefully maneuvered his hands so he could activate the emergency alarm on his watch to alert Lady P on the situation, hopefully, someone will come to his rescue soon.

"go to hell Hood! maybe if you asked nicely you f* son of a b* I might tell you, or I could break free and break every bone in your body and send you to hell myself!" Gordon yelled at the hood, still trying to free himself and the Hood frowned, he then turned to one of his goons and nodded. Gordon watched as the goon pulled a syringe holding a strange liquid and handed it to the hood, he then proceeded to inject Gordon with the substance and Gordon suddenly felt the world go back and was faintly aware of someone picking him up...

The family stared at the video in horror, while they were telling their father about how they found him, Brains had been busy restoring the video"s sound and had played it, it was worse than what they were expecting.

"Gordon was always too headstrong for his own good" Scott muttered softly, but everyone heard it.

"what do you mean Scott?" Jeff inquired, there was still so much he didn't know about the boys

"well, a few months after you disappeared we decided to wait until after we finished school to move to the island, but during that time Gordon was being bullied because he no longer had a father. For a long time, we didn't notice as we were busy dealing with our own grief and we...we..." Scott turned away, eyes swarming with unshed tears.

"...we took too long to notice that he was acting differently" Virgil took over the story "we were all caught up with our own lives we didn't have much time to think about Al and Gords, as it turns out they were both being bullied but Gordon stood up for alan as they are younger than him. But his own bullies...they were much bigger and older than him, he started to come home with bruises but we ignored them. Saying that Gordon was ok, then one day they sent Gordon to the hospital because Gordon said some stuff about them and they didn't like it. They had broken his ribs and he was having trouble breathing, but he had that problem for weeks but again...we were too caught up to notice..." Virgil stopped. also unable to continue so John took over

"That phone call we for from the school telling us that our little brother was in the hospital was the most terrifying thing we ever heard. What's worse is that we immediately thought it was Alan, not Gordon, but the time we got to the hospital he was in surgery and Alan was in tears, he accused us for not caring about them and how Gordon had to stick up for both of them, yelling at the bullies, saying stuff like he said on the video to them and how they beat him up, and how we didn't notice" John choked, his face now wet with tears, he continued in a shaky voice "...we realized how selfish we've been, how we were only thinking about ourselves. So from that day onwards, we promised to never let anything like that happen ever again, once Gordon got better, Scott, Virgil, and I personally talked to the principal and got the bullies dealt with, once that happened we started to act more like a family once more, but it feels like we broke that promise"

"boys," Jeff said, looking around his tear-streaked family "you didn't break your promise, while I am disappointed you did neglect your younger siblings I should have expected something like this to happen. I didn't expect you to just move on with your lives straightway when I disappeared, but still, at least you learned your lesson, and you didn't break your promise, you did everything you could to protect him. You knew that sending Gordon up into space wouldn't be good for his injuries and made him stay earthside. I know it seems like a bad choice at the moment, but who knows what could have happened while he was in space"

"but what about now? as in what the hood is doing to him now?" Alan whispered and Jeff pulled him in for a hug and Alan immediately sank into it, Virgil may be the best hugger out of the Tracy bros but nothing was like dad's hugs.

"then we have an even more reason to hurt the hood when we find him" Jeff soothed his youngest and ran his hand through his hair, Alan snorted and snuggled deeper into Jeff's arms and the remaining Tracy brothers joined in, promising that they'll get their missing brother back so they can have a family hug once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, but I had trouble with deciding how the video should go. Anyways, not sure when I'll update. could be soon or could be a long time.


	4. A week later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter reveals how the family feels with Gordon missing.

A week later, the Tracy's were still waiting until they could go back and help find their brother; after John introduced EOS to Jeff he asked her to scan for any sign of the Hood, meanwhile, the brothers had tried to rekindle their relationship with Jeff but it was extremely hard since it been eight years that had to first get used to seeing him at every meal and just generally around the house. Jeff tried his best to give his boys the space they needed as they tried their hardest to get used to having him around again, Jeff did feel slightly offended when Alan had a nightmare and went to Scott for help, in Jeff's heart he knew that Alan had gotten used to going to Scott whenever he had a problem, but in his mind, his still saw the 9-year-old kid from before his disappeared. Kayo had managed to convince her father to return to the island and Jeff couldn't be happier to see Krayno again, alan and Scott took a trip to mars and got captain Tayor to return to earth and the two men talked all night.

However Jeff couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, here he was having fun while the Hood was doing who knows what to his son. He knew how evil the hood could get as he tried to shoot him out of the sky when he was testing the TV-21, he managed to safely escape and he knew that the crash had made headline news but what he didn't know was how badly his sons were affected. They were worried that they had lost him, just like they lost their mother, Jeff hated those days, not just because he had lost his wife but he had also neglected his sons. his bundles of joy. When he arrived home after the crash he was met with 4 crying boys. 4. not 5. Jeff would never the day when Gordon said that he didn't love him, it was right after Gordon was in his second year of high school and Jeff had asked which college he wanted to go to, and Gordon had said that he didn't have plans to go to college jeff lost his temper, saying that he knew what was best for them.

But Gordon had said that he didn't know him, that he would never understand him. It wasn't until after a year in the Oort cloud that Jeff finally understood what Gordon meant. He was mad at him for abandoning the family all those years ago and still was. Jeff knew that his fourth son was usually easy going and happy, but man. he can hold a grudge when he wants to, in fact, he remembered when Gordon was 5 he was mad at the TV for canceling his favorite tv show: Octanauts. didn't watch TV for a whole year! Jeff let out a chuckle at the memory and glanced up to where Scott's room was, he knew that his eldest son wouldn't be sleeping until all his brothers were home safe.

Just as Jeff predicted, Scott lay awake in bed unable to go to sleep; similar to when his dad first disappeared, he would lay in bed as he knew his brothers would have nightmares and they still did, but being the oldest and legal guardian of alan he had a right to worry. damn it! Scott buried his face in his hands, why did Gordon have to go out and say those things?! if he kept his mouth shut than maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. But deep down he knew this was a lie, the Hood wouldn't have taken him anyway, anything to make them suffer, for now, they had to focus on a way to get Gordon back, and make sure their dad recovers.

He remembered how he promised to look after the two youngest better once Gordon recovered, Alan seemed to appreciate it but Gordon shrugged away from it. Mad that they had ignored him and Alan for so long, he knew that it was the same when their mother dies and their dad had buried himself in his work, Gordon was too young to understand why their dad had 'abandoned' them and he knew that he still had that anger towards him even after he started to spend more time with them (but he hid it). Gordon was probably the only one who didn't idolize their dad the way his brothers did, sure Scott wanted to be like his dad, strong and brave, he knew that Virgil idolized him because he learned everything about engines from him, John and Alan wanted to be an astronaut like him and they all wanted to own the sky; just like him. except for Gordon, he drifted more to the ocean side of things and Scott found it hard to bond with him as they didn't have the same interests; except for their time in the army.

Virgil stood in front of his easel unable to paint, his family knew that he would paint out his frustrations, they all had their own ways of dealing with it usually when someone lost their life at a rescue. Scott would work overtime, deprived of sleep and amped up on coffee, Virgil would paint or play on the piano, John would stargaze, Gordon would swim, Alan would play his game and Kayo would work out in the gym for hours, but Virgil didn't have the heart to play so he thought he would try and paint; but what's the point if there isn't a little brother to switch the paint colors around or put superglue on his brushes, or switch some of the paints with condiments? when Jeff disappeared Scott spent most of his time looking after alan, this was of course after they got that dreadful phone call. After that Virgil studied everything he could about medicine so nothing like this could happen again, plus Virgil and Gordon had built a bond while he was recovering.

That's why we probably make such a great team Virgil thought fondly, as much as he hated Gordon's corny jokes and disgusting habits and his weird obsession with celery crunch bars (Virgil doesn't know how anyone could love them and swears the company still makes them because of Gordon) he appreciated them it because he knows it Gordon's way of lighting the mood.

John stared at the ceiling, he didn't stay on the island often but his room was dust free and had the glow in the dark stars he had put up when they first moved in. John felt uneasy and not just because of gravity but because it was too quiet. Normally he liked the quiet of thunderbird 5 and felt like his eardrums would burst whenever he came home because it was usually so noisy. and about 80% of it came from Gordon. Sometimes he would call up John in thunderbird 5 just to annoy him with some bad joke, usually, john would roll his eyes and cut Gordon off but he secretly appreciated it (not that he'll ever tell him) because it meant that he was missed and someone decided to call him casually and not because of some emergency. He remembered when Gordon was born and how mom told him that he was a big brother now and had to take care of him, but it was no secret that he didn't like him. John found him too noisy and energetic and John initially thought they had nothing in common, but that was wrong, they both deeply cared about their elements, while john preferred space Gordon loved the sea.

But other than the occasional phone call, John rarely spent time with Gordon, now and in their childhood. After alan was born Gordon generally drifted towards him while Virgil drifted towards Scott, but John didn't mind he didn't like people in his personal space, but still, John spent a lot of time with Scott and Virgil in high school (John skipped a year or two) plus he spent time with Alan when he found out that he had an interest in space. John never thought about spending time with Gordon as he preferred water but still, Gordon was the only brother who john never spent much time with as he had too much energy. John stood up and went to Gordon's room which was messy (thanks to his short time at WASP) but still not as messy when he was younger, he walked to the bookshelf and pulled out every book Gordon had about the ocean (which was a lot) and took them to his room. John may not have an interest but he wanted to be able to have something to talk about with Gordon when they got him back.

Alan sat outside with his feet dangling in the pool, thinking about his best friend, there were times when Alan wished he spent more time with Gordon other than playing pranks, he knew that Gordon had often felt left out (he never said it) when they were kids whenever their dad or grandma would take them to an airshow or the space museum and Gordon was left listening to them jabber on about planes or space, and when they visited an aquarium and they had to listen to him jabber on they (well alan, he wasn't sure if the others did) would tune him out as they didn't find it interesting. Alan knew what that was like; talking but no one's listening, he had lots of experience as the youngest but he never thought how Gordon felt. Being the black sheep of the family, he knew that Gordon had the furthest relationship with his dad and Scott (mainly because they were polar opposites). Alan hugged his knees and rested his head on them, feeling lonely, the last time he had felt this alone was when their dad disappeared and the oldest three ignored them, he remembered when he was being bullied and how Gordon stood up for him, he remembered watching as Gordon's bullies beat him up and saying mean stuff about his dad and the family and Gordon took it all astride. He remembered Gordon asking him every day if he was ok and if he was still being bullied, to this day Alan still felt guilty at not asked him if he was ok, Alan could see it in Gordon's eyes, he wasn't ok and wasn't doing well but Alan ignored them and yelled at him to leave him alone and that he didn't need him looking out for him.

At least until one day, the bullies targeted him as Gordon wasn't cracking, they had him trapped in a circle and were about to attack him when Gordon had called the leader (Jerry) that he was a coward for picking on him and that he had the brain the size of an ant. That was when they turned away from him and attacked Gordon while Alan ran to get a teacher when they arrived Gordon was on the ground unconscious and barely breathing, the teacher quickly called an ambulance. Alan was allowed to follow his brother to the hospital, usually, he would have found riding in the ambulance fun but all he could think about was Gordon, he remembered the paramedic telling him that he was brave and that he should be lucky to have the best big brother in the world and Alan was. But he forgot that over the years as he spent more time with Scott and John, he especially forgot it when he and Gordon went to Europia and how Gordon annoyed him for messing up his bird. Alan promised to never forget that, sure Scott may have raised him, and John may have taught him everything he knows about space but Gordon was the one that was there for him.

Kayo punched the bag hard, her face dripping in sweat, it was her fault that her uncle had Gordon, she should have stayed behind but everyone was convinced that he would be fine and not do anything stupid (which was a bad assumption as 'stupid' was Gordon's middle name). Kayo remembered that when she first started to live with the Tracy's she tried her best to stay away and spent most time by herself, but one day Gordon went to her room and invited her to join them in the pool, usually when the others invited her she turned them down, but Gordon was too stubborn to move, he literally dragged her from her room and pushed her in the pool forcing her to play volleyball with them. To her surprise, she found that she enjoyed it and instantly said yes the next time she was invited, even though she found him as the most annoying brother she did secretly enjoy him always trying to lighten the mood with his bad jokes. He even introduced her to celery crunch bars (she had a secret stash in shadow and in her room) plus he was the first Tracy to call her 'sis', she was surprised at first but found that she enjoyed it.

She remembered how she began to teach them self defense and when she knocked out Virgil and Gordon had shouted "KO!" and decided to call her that from now on (she broke his nose the first time he called her that) but it had quickly caught on with the brothers and soon 'Kayo' was what she was called. now that she thought about it, she never did apologize for breaking his nose, that would be one of the first things she would do when he came back.

Grandma sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea in her hands, she knew the family was falling apart without Gordon around and it had only been a week! she knew that all of his brothers and Kayo thought of Gordon as the jokester of the family as he was the one that kept them smiling. But she knew his role went for more than just the family jokester or the aquanaut he was the one that reminded them that they still needed to act like a family and not just international rescue he was the glue that kept them together. She had watched as the boys fell into depression when her son disappeared and barely interacted with each other.

But then one day Gordon pulled a prank on Scott which ended him up in the pool but he was laughing and soon his brothers and Kayo joined in and just like that they were a family once again. She began cooking again much to their pleasure she knew she was a terrible cook but she always got a kick when she saw her boys trying not to offend her but their expressions gave it away. She knew how they felt as she had lost her husband a few years before Lucy died and the family came to visit her and how the boys had brought her flowers and cards they had made; of course, Gordon had spring-loaded a glitter bomb in his (much to his family's horror) but instead of getting mad like they thought she let out a large laugh, she laughed for weeks after that incident and was still finding glitter months after, he was grounded for two weeks but he didn't mind, he was just glad he had cheered her up. And they'll get him back, no matter what.


End file.
